Deadly Obsession
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: All I wanted was to be loved by you, but you ruined that. Now you have left me no choice. Rated M for language and adult themes, AH.
1. Prologue

**A/N: *peeks out* So.. yea.. this is my new story.. it was not one I was expecting to write.. BUT.. talking to Misseh and Mandeh.. the plot bunneh struck me and refused to leave... so.. this is the fruits of that labor.**

*****WARNING! This story is NOTHING like I've done before... take all the rules you thought WVG wrote by and throw it out! There will be possible triggers in this story and I'll warn you when they are coming up.****

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for her beta skills and Missy and Mandi for holding my hand, cheering me on.. and pre-reading for me.. I couldn't have done this without you! *mwah***

Prologue

As we hurled down the twisting road, the beautiful landscape of towering trees and impressive vistas was the furthest thing from my mind. Instead, I was preoccupied with the revelation which slammed into me like a brick wall. With a sharpness and clarity I had lacked all these years, I knew just how this would play out. I also knew that this was our fate; we'd been racing toward this from the start. All the moments, words, and actions were laid out before me, like dominoes waiting for a push. The second our eyes met five years ago, the first domino toppled and our course was set into motion.

With this clarity came the realization that there was only one way to truly end this madness; it would be the only way this would ever end. And it had to end. NOW. As my mind processed this, the fear and terror coursing through my veins had evaporated, replaced by calmness that I hadn't felt in years.

I turned my head to look at you one last time.

**A/N: Soo thoughts? This is all pre-written, and will post every two days! Leave me your thoughts! Ohh thanks to Missy for making the banner.. it is in our FB group: Sweetward's Mistresses.. come check it out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahhh Welcome to my web my dear readers! I salute those who are brave enough to go on this little ride with me! I want to let everyone know that by reading this- you are entitled to hand holding- in case you get scared!**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for her mad beta skills! Love to Missy and Mandi- there are no words for all you did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. just this litle story.. where ch 1 lulls you into a feeling of safety...**

Ch 1

I remember the first day I ever laid eyes on you. You were on the quad with your group of friends, over by the water fountain. I was captivated by you and the carefree and careless stance you had, mixture of arrogance and confidence. I mistook it for sex appeal and charm. I could tell you were in a league all your own. You were no mere freshman as I was, full of wide-eyed wonder and awe at being responsible and away from the prying eyes of parents. There was an aura of experience that surrounded you. Your body wasn't holding onto your boyish youth; instead, you were full of hard planes, lean muscles, and shrewd eyes.

Yet, I was captivated by the way the wind tousled your hair and how you threw your whole head back when you laughed. I wanted to be the wind, to see if your hair was as soft as it looked. I wanted to know what made you laugh. But I was nothing to you then. I wasn't even on your radar. If I were smart, I would have stayed away. But I wasn't smart, I felt pulled to you like a magnet on a refrigerator.

I wasn't the only one who noticed you that day. My friends spotted you as well. We talked and whispered about you and giggled when we worried that you'd spotted us staring at you. We guessed at your major; ideas such as model, artist, and musician floated around. They were as captivated by your mystique as I was. They laughed when I told them I thought you were a business major. I'd known that; deep in my bones, I was right. That self-assured and cocky attitude would lend itself well in the corporate world. I could envision you commanding a boardroom without breaking a sweat.

They clamored around me, sure that I knew you and was holding back information. It took fifteen minutes for me to convince them that this was the first time I'd ever seen you. When they were at last convinced, you were gone. The air around us deflated when we realized you had left. We stood up, scanning the grounds to see what direction you could have taken. When you were nowhere to be found, we hummed our disappointment, but went back to our lives.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, I had mostly forgotten about you. Being in a new city, with new friends and experiences, it had been easy to push you into the farthest reaches of my brain. I was excited about my classes, thrilled to be on my own, I felt drunk and giddy with happiness. Then, one day, you literally crashed into my life.

The halls were busy, it was late morning and that's when most people had classes. I wasn't looking up, too lost in my head over the latest assignment I'd just been given by my history professor. I was outlining how I would tackle the project and when I turned a corner I rammed into you with my head. I went sprawling on my ass, books, and papers from both of us skittering across the hall. I heard the soft chuckles from people as they passed by and my face flamed in embarrassment.

"Hey, you okay there?"

Your voice flowed over me like honey, rich and warm. When I looked up to see who I'd maimed with my inattentiveness, I flushed deeper when I realized it was you. The air crackled with energy, as if our collision was the catalyst in some cosmic soup. I felt your presence everywhere, you surrounded me and it rendered me speechless.

I watched as you gathered our scattered belongings with a swiftness I didn't think was humanly possible. You presented them to me with a flourish and a charming smile. Up close, you were even more stunning. A strong jaw gave way to chiseled cheekbones, which were topped by eyes so vibrant, I got lost in their swirling depths. I had never seen eyes that held specks of green, brown, blue, and gray. They almost appeared to change as the seconds ticked by.

Your low chuckle brought me out of my intense staring. "Are you okay?" you asked me once more.

I closed my eyes, as if that would allow me to hide from the embarrassment the coursed through my body.

"Yes," I managed to whisper. "Sorry I crashed into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Your smile made my belly ripple in excitement and I felt my face giving you one in return.

"No problem," you replied, waving off my apology. "Here are your things."

I reached for the pile you held out to me. I brushed your hands, ever so lightly, but it was enough contact to make my entire body erupt in sparks and heat. It felt as if I'd touched a live wire. A startled gasp flew from my lips without conscious thought, there was no way I could have contained it. Your eyes went wide and your nose flared in response. I thought I saw you shiver, but it was so minute that I must have imagined it.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered. I felt like such a clumsy girl. My only thought was to escape any further embarrassment and forget everything. But once again, your voice and face kept me rooted to the floor.

"No problem. Where're you off to?" You smiled again, I felt sucked into your power. For a brief second, I relished your close proximity. I inhaled deeply to commit your scent to memory, letting the feelings course through my body, warming and arousing me. I knew this would be our only meeting so I wanted to remember everything.

"Um, I have a class in Shannon Hall." I praised myself for sounding sure and steady.

"Sweet."

I laughed. Only you could draw out a word to make it sound sexy and innocent all at once.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter out of the whole story. I'm curious.. whose POV do you think this is? There were some clues.. did you find them? Leave me your thoughts.. and I'll see you on Friday!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: FF is being weird.. so..make sure you've read the previous chapters as some did not get the alert for the last chapter which was on Wed. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted... its nice to see so many on for this ride.. and it will be a ride! This chapter is for EdwardsEternal.. cuz she's a sissy... lol... just kidding!**

**Thanks again to Mauigirl60 who waved her magic beta surf board and made this pretty. Love to Missy and Mandi who pre- read and supported this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters... but I do own this story.. and this chapter.. could it be the calm before the storm? ENJOY!**

Ch 2

I was wrong that day I crashed into you. I was certain that I would never see or speak to you again. But like I'd said before, fate had other plans. It started out so simple and harmless. Sometimes, we'd run into each other in the dining hall. It was there that I learned you were older, a junior. You lived in one of the on-campus apartments and sometimes ate in the dining hall when you'd forgotten to buy food. You loved to steal my fries; I introduced you to the wonder that was super sauce: mayo and ketchup mixed together.

Then there were the times that you'd spot me in the library, hunched over my books, deep in thought. I'd never sense you until you were right next to me. You made sure not to scare me by touching me or screaming in my ear. I appreciated your thoughtfulness. There were many nights we spent at the same table, poring over books. If you ever saw me struggling, you'd put aside your studies and help me out. You were so smart; brilliant, really. During those nights, I learned I was right; you were a business major. The way you'd talk about your family's investment company, I could see the excitement you felt. You made me feel excited and I hated my business course.

You never made advances or pressured me to do something I didn't want. Looking back, I saw how you worked at gaining my trust. You always had an extraordinary amount of patience. At that time, I saw you as the perfect gentleman; kind, sweet, trusting, and honorable. Your standoffish ways had me defiling you in my dreams. They were erotic and steamy, and I was able to act in a way that I never dared to in real life.

But I wanted you. Badly. I longed to feel your fingers as they cupped my face in a kiss, or the strength of your arms as you crushed me to you in a fit of passion. As I rubbed my clit to a shattering climax, I wished for the weight of your sweat-soaked skin on mine. But I never believed you saw me that way. I was just your friend and that was fine with me. I had you in my dreams and that sufficed.

So, I lived with my dreams and basked in your nearness. I felt happy and satisfied. I loved school, my friends, and my life. So, when my roommate, Bree, asked if I wanted to get a place with her for the summer, it was a no-brainer. I agreed in an instant.

The look on your face when I told you I would be staying and not going back home to Minnesota, stunned me. You smiled so wide and bright I was blinded. Then, you swooped me up in your arms and spun me around. When you placed my feet back on the ground, you held my hands and I got lost in the feel of your warmth.

"That's amazing, B! I'll show you a side of New York you haven't seen yet!" Even better than you making plans for us to spend the summer together was the way you never let go of my hand the entire day. I don't remember anything else but the feel of your hand in mine, the heat from your skin scorching me, imprinting your very essence into my body. At the end of the day, when I was snuggled all alone into my bed, I was still able to feel your hand in mine.

**A/N: Ahh soo... we have more clues and things we can tick off... POV: Bella! Congrats to those who figured it out... Bree.. roommate... check AND she's talking about a boy... but which one?**

**Leave me some love...come and talk to me about your theories on FB- the group I share with Missy: Sweetwards Mistresses #!/groups/271878109532080/**

**See ya on Sun!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohh I love all the theories floating around... *giggles* some are way off base.. and some are getting close! You will get another piece of the puzzle today... *winks***

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for makig this pretty. Love and kisses to Mandi and Missy for pushing me to keep going on this story! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... just a weird mind... ENJOY!**

Ch 3

That summer was the best of my life. We spent almost every day together. You humored me and we did all the touristy things; Central Park, Liberty Island, and Time Square. You held my hand as I cried at the Ground Zero memorial site.

Then, you showed me the New York that you loved. Under your guidance, I became a master of the subway, I learned how to salsa dance at one of the clubs we frequented, and I finally got the hang of eating with chopsticks in Chinatown. You introduced me to your favorite hotdog vendor, Marcus, and the wonder of a New York chili dog.

It was sometime during that summer when I realized I was in love with you. It crushed me when I admitted it to myself, knowing you'd never feel the same. Bree had found me crying one day in my room. Over a pint of Ben and Jerry's, I poured out my soul to her. On that day of my revelation, I'd seen you with her, all blonde, perky, and beautiful. All the things I wasn't. But, that didn't bother me as much as the kiss you shared with her and the dazed look of lust that hooded your eyes.

So, it was with that in mind that Bree encouraged me to go out when Tyler asked me. He was a regular at the café I worked at in the mornings to earn some extra cash. It was frequented by business men and those coming off the night shifts. Tyler worked as a security guard a few buildings over. He was slowly putting himself through college to be a computer programmer. He was a few years older and so sweet to me.

When he asked me, with a lot of stuttering to go on a date with him, I accepted. It was time that I faced the fact that you'd never love me as I loved you. The look on Tyler's face when I'd said yes was extraordinary. He took me to a cute off-Broadway play and then to a quiet little restaurant, where we'd spent hours talking.

It was close to two in the morning when he'd dropped me off. When I made it to my apartment door, there you were, sleeping, your phone clutched in your hand. You looked troubled and so sad, even in sleep. Hating to see you in any type of pain, I brushed a wayward lock of your hair away from your face. I watched as your eyes fluttered open and when you saw me, you bolted upright and clutched me to you.

"Thank fuck, B! Where in the fuck were you? I've been calling for hours! I was worried about you!" My brow wrinkled in confusion. I knew we hadn't had any plans. I reached for my phone only to see it had gone dead.

"It's dead. I didn't realize. Why are you here?" My gut was churning, warning me not to tell that you I'd been on a date. It was a silly thought, but persistent.

"I tried to call you, but I got no answer. I got worried that something had happened to you. I figured you'd be at home, but you weren't. Where did you go?"

Once again, I ignored the question. "Let's get you inside." I opened my door and walked in; I could feel you close behind me.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I couldn't place the emotions I heard in your voice, but whatever they were, stopped me cold. I didn't turn around and I wished now that I had. Would I have seen hatred or jealousy, or maybe it would have been concern or love? Since I didn't, I'll never know.

I paused, uncertain what to say or tell you. When I felt you pressed up against me, my defenses weakened. When your warm breath ghosted over my exposed neck, they crumbled.

"Did you go on a date, Bella?"

Like the coward I was, I could only nod. Your quick intake of air confirmed that you weren't pleased, but I had no understanding why.

"Did you kiss him?" you demanded. I shook my head no. It wasn't that Tyler didn't try; it was that I couldn't make myself kiss him. Not when it was you that I'd wished I was kissing. It wouldn't have been fair to Tyler. Even though I knew I'd never get to feel your lips on mine, I still held out hope.

My admission was greeted with silence, long and deafening. When I gathered a small measure of courage to look over my shoulder, you had left, the door was wide open. I slumped to the floor as I could no longer hold myself up. Tears prickled at my eyes, I knew I'd hurt you and I hated myself for that.

I didn't see or hear from you for days. As each second ticked by, the dread and guilt in my belly grew until I felt choked by it. Why did I feel as if I'd cheated on you? You were free to go and kiss other girls and I was certain you weren't a virgin. So, why wasn't I allowed to date, to find someone to love me, to want me? My heart screamed that all I really wanted was you and anybody else I was with would just be fooling myself, and wasting my time.

I tried to call and leave a message, but I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to apologize? I had done nothing wrong! Bree had been on my case that you were acting like a jerk to me for no reason. But I knew that you wouldn't react well to me going out with Tyler.

Almost two weeks later, you showed up at my job. I was stunned to see you, but more surprised by how you looked. Your clothes were wrinkled and dirty, there were dark circles under your bloodshot eyes. You looked miserable, inside and out. Without thinking, I ran to your side. You looked at me as if you were dying of thirst and I was a cool drink of water.

"Bella," you croaked out, just before you buried your face in the crook of my neck.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you… it's okay."

I wasn't sure how long we stayed that way, but I was content to hold you for as long as you needed me. Your arms held me close, never tightening or loosening your grip on me. I felt your breathing even out at last with each stroke I made on your back.

When I felt your arms go slack, I had to swallow down the lump of fear that settled in my throat. I waited for the cold air to surround me, signaling that I was no longer in your arms. It never came, as your hands found purchase at my waist.

Without warning, you cupped my face, bringing our lips just a hair's breadth apart, as you peered deeply into my soul.

"Mine," you whispered, and I smiled.

"Yes," I acknowledged, and then you kissed me.

**A/N: We can check Tyler off the list. Hmmm... soo.. what are all your theories now? I would love to hear from you... see you on Tuesday! *kisses***


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are amazing! The response has really made me smile. I love reading all your theories. It also made me chuckle when, after last chapter, most of you switch your theories on who is Bella's man. *giggles* Things are gonna get more intense.. this may be a good time to grab blankies and I offer free hand holding if ya want.**

**Thanks to my wonderful team of ladies: mauigirl60 for working her beta magic and to Mandi and Missy for their pre-reading, support, and encouragement! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- just this story.. and I like it! ENJOY!**

Ch 4

The start of my second year at Columbia found us together. Our friends weren't too surprised and it confused me. Then, one night as we watched a movie at your place, one of your friends slipped how much you liked me from the first time that we met. Before you could get him to shut up, he had blurted out how you were always talking about me. I found it adorable so I was surprised by the rather nasty look you gave him. I laid my hand on your knee and you turned to me with such a wide smile that I forgot all about the look you gave him.

Going from being just friends to being a couple was such a smooth transition; the only change was that I got to kiss you- a lot. You were always touching me, and I reveled in the feel of your hands on me. The way you would kiss my neck as you stood behind me was one of my favorite things you did. I also got to spend the nights with you, lying snuggled in your bed. There was nothing like waking up to your smiling face in the morning.

The first four months of our relationship were pure heaven. You doted on me even more, bought me clothes you thought made me look sexy, took me out dancing, and held me all night long. I remember laughing at the way you scowled at a few guys who asked me to dance. Your low growl of "mine" sent shivers down my spine and caused my panties to get wet. But when I made you look into my eyes, and whispered that I was always going to be yours, the tension in your jaw would abate and your body would soften against mine.

The night we made love for the first time was tender and perfect. You made sure I was ready and did all you could to keep it from hurting. If I had to admit something, it would be that our first time wasn't my favorite; it was every time after, especially those times you got possessive. I would wake up with bite marks all over my body. I called them love marks, you said they were marks to prove I belonged to you. In fact, it was rare that my body didn't sport at least a mark or two.

Bree worried that it was a bit over the top, that it wasn't normal. But I brushed her concerns aside. I loved it; I wanted everyone to know that I belonged to you. Plus, it made you so happy, how could I ever tell you to stop?

When the second part of the school year began, I started to notice the stress you were under. You were working at your family's company when you weren't in class and put in long days. So many times you would come back to your room, eyes barely open, and just crawl into bed, but you made time to check in with me and my day.

So, one night in early February, I tried to be understanding. I was out late studying and you called to see when I would be done. I knew we hadn't seen each other in a few days due to our busy schedules, but I had a project for class that needed to be worked on. It killed me to hear the disappointment in your voice and I promised to make it up to you.

Later that night, I just wanted to be near you and I trudged my way to your room. You were awake, but sitting in a dark room. You faced the open window and I saw your breath as it left little fog clouds on the window.

"Who is he?" you asked with such a defeated tone.

"Who? What are you talking about?" I didn't want to get into a fight; I just wanted to crawl into bed with you. I busied myself with getting ready, not noticing the silence and tension in the room.

"I heard a male voice when I called you earlier. Who is he, Bella?"

"Alec? He's my partner for my Earth Science project. I told you about it. It's a semester-long project we're doing on differing types of soil and their impact on growth rates." I wasn't looking at you; I was too busy looking for a t-shirt to sleep in, so I didn't see the look on your face until you spoke.

"Does he know that you're mine? That he needs to keep his hands off what is mine?"

Your face was so hard and menacing. I had never seen you look that way before. I opened and closed my mouth several times, but I never found my voice. You walked with precision toward me, your hard eyes glinting in the darkness.

"You're mine, Bella. _I'm_ the only one who loves you, not him."

"I know that," I cried out, needing to placate you. "I love you too, always will," I whispered when you were just inches from me. With a trembling hand, I caressed your arm from wrist to shoulder, across your chest, up your neck, and cupped your cheek. My other hand grabbed your clenched fist and pried it open and placed it over my heart. "You have nothing to worry about, baby. I promise you."

The seconds ticked by and I barely took a breath as I waited for the anger I saw to ebb away. I was at a loss on how to prove to you that you had nothing to worry about when it came to Alec or any other guy. I only had eyes for you.

When you finally unthawed, you attacked my lips with a passion and fervor that I'd never felt before. Your hands were everywhere, ripping clothes in your haste to feel my skin. I was overwhelmed and a tad scared of your passion. It was as if it was a tidal wave and I was trying to keep afloat, but each touch, caress, or dig of your fingers pulled me under. I felt consumed by you and instead of fighting, I let myself be swept away by you.

**A/N: Hmmmm.. I cant wait to hear your thoughts now. Please leave me some love and I'll see ya on Thursday! *smooches***


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love reading your theories! They make me laugh, think, and love you all the more! Keep your blankies handy.. the intensity is just getting started.**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for her beta magic! Love to my girls Missy and Mandi who pushed me to write this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. just a crazy need to keep you guessing who "he" is... ENJOY!**

***THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE TRIGGERS- READ WITH CAUTION***

Ch 5

The summer after you graduated was a whirlwind of changes. You jumped full time into working at the company and I jumped into living with you. I didn't want to; I felt it was too much, too soon. But you begged me, telling me you needed me to be with you, to support you. Once more, how could I tell you no when you looked at me as if you would die without me?

So with lots of reservation that I pushed away, I agreed and moved into the gorgeous townhome your parents got you as a graduation present. It was a stunning two story brownstone in downtown Manhattan. Your mother had it professionally designed. It was full of dark woods and rich jewel-toned accent colors. I loved the kitchen, filled with top-of-the-line appliances. I couldn't wait to cook in it. But the master bedroom was the highlight of the whole place. The master suite took up the entire second story. There was a skylight in both the bedroom and attached bath. There was a walk-in closet with his and hers sides and a vanity table nestled in the back. It was perfect.

I felt I was playing house and that feeling only solidified when you convinced me that I didn't need to work. We fought about that for at least a few days. I told you I liked my independence and didn't mind working. You countered with wanting to care for me and not wanting me to worry about money anymore. You went even further by detailing the grand master plan you had for us.

You didn't want me to go back to the dorms in the fall; you wanted our living situation to be permanent. In your mind, since we were going to get married, it made sense. So, in that vein, what money you had was going to be mine by marriage; so why not start taking care of me right away? Then, you flashed the shiny credit card with my name emblazoned on the front.

When I complained that I would be bored all by myself while you went to work, you told me I could work with your mother on one of her various charities. You listed so many that my head spun. Your world was foreign to me, but you made me feel like a princess and I was seduced by the glitz and the glamour.

My days were then spent with your mother and her charities. They bored me to tears, but to see your eyes all excited as you listened to what I did, made it all worth it. One perk I loved was the shopping. Your mother introduced me to her personal shopper, Jane, and I was hooked. I felt as if I got to live the famous scene from _Pretty Woman_ over and over. I even got a kick out of modeling it all for you when you got home.

As the summer wore on, I started to feel a subtle shift in our lives. I couldn't place exactly what had changed, just that it had. Even Bree pointed it out one day as we had lunch. She made a comment about me being a "kept" woman and that I didn't look like the Bella she met that first day of school.

"You've changed, Bella, and I don't know if it's for the better. Are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded, adamant that I was happy. But, when we hugged goodbye, I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself.

You found me staring off into space when you got home, my eyes were puffy from crying because I was so confused. I cried on your shoulder as I told you what happened. Your jaw clenched in anger and your eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"She doesn't sound like a good friend, Bella, if she can't be happy for you." Your tone was reprimanding and I felt chastised.

"I think she was just concerned for me, baby. She wants me to be happy."

You swept my hair off my shoulder and kissed the skin, sending little shivers racing down my spine. "You _are_ happy, right?"

My mind was muddled by the feel of your lips on my skin so my only response was a breathy moan followed by my hands pulling you closer. You made love to me, right then and there on the couch, erasing all self-doubt and questions from my mind.

But they came crashing back a month later when you came stumbling home around one in the morning. I had stayed up, so worried about you since you never answered my calls or texts.

When I got closer to you I noticed that there was more than just the stink of alcohol on you, but the unmistakable scent of perfume and a hint of lipstick on your cheek.

"Who were you with?" I snarled at you, eyes staring at the offending smear of dark red.

"Co-workers," you slurred.

"Well, she missed some of her work," I snarked. I wiped at the stain and showed you. "We both know that's not mine."

I turned to storm off, but you grabbed my wrist before I got far. Your grip was tight and almost to the point of painful.

"You will never walk away from me, Bella."

"You're drunk, and I refuse to talk to you right now. I can smell her all over you and it sickens me." I ripped my hand free and walked away.

"Come back here!" you screamed just before I heard the crash of something against the wall. I looked to see that you had thrown a vase from the entryway in my direction. But it was the look in your eyes that had me frozen; pure undiluted anger. For the first time, I felt afraid and worried that things were very wrong.

**A/N: Hmmmm now that was a bit scary.. wasn't it? I am dying to know what you are all thinking! Leave me some love and I'll see you on Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: NO! Your eyes are NOT deceiving you.. this is another chapter.. a day early! You can thank EdwardsEternal for this! She begged and begged and we struck a deal! Here is me living up to it! And yes.. you will get another one tomorrow! I just love you guys soooo much! The responses to the last chapter blew me away! You guys seriously rock! **

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for her mad beta skills and to Mandi & Missy for pre-reading and pushing me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or its characters.. I just own this little gem of a story! ENJOY!**

Ch 6

The days following the "incident" as we called it, you were so loving and apologetic to the point that it was suffocating. You brought me roses of all colors. The house smelled like a florist. Then there was the jewelry; necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. You would come home from work at a decent time and would be my shadow. I wanted to talk about it, you just wanted my forgiveness.

"Just answer the question, were you with another woman?" I implored you to come clean, to give me something, _anything_ so that we could move on. I don't know if you saw that I wasn't going to let this go or what, but you heaved such a huge sigh that I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. Bile swam in my gut, churning, as I waited for you to confirm my darkest fears.

"There was, but not like you think Bella. She's one of the Junior VP's and she was flirting with me. I rebuffed her advances and she cornered me as I left the bathroom. She tried to kiss me and I turned away at the last second, that's why there was lipstick on my cheek." Your eyes looked so honest, but I was torn, so very torn.

I watched as you sank to your knees, your head resting on my stomach as your arms wrapped around my legs. "I swear to you, baby, that's all that happened. When she kissed me, I pushed her away and told her that her attentions were unwanted." I heard you sniffle and my heart filled with love for you, but I stood there frozen, I was still hurting.

"Why didn't you admit all this that night?" I couldn't help the accusatory tone from slipping into my words.

"I was worried you would leave me, that you wouldn't believe me. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please, you've got to believe me." Then your tears really fell and I couldn't hold onto my anger. I wrapped my arms around you and slid my hands through your hair. I felt your body breathe a sigh of relief at my touch.

"I do. But I need you to be honest with me or this is never gonna work. Okay?"

You nodded and looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and I knew that I would forgive you.

"I love you," you whispered before you kissed my stomach.

"I love you, too," I replied, as I kissed the top of your head.

**A/N: Ohh my.. you were all up in arms about the cheating and man... it was funny. Here is a tidbit.. a nugget of information- this is NOT a cheating fic. The blonde from earlier and the VP from the last chapter were all just pawns to allow me to show case aspect of the characters personality..thats all! Neither of them will come back.. but now we have seen a side to them both.. and it adds tot he emotional intensity of the story. I leave it up to you to decide if 'he' cheated or not... Bella believes him... right? Do you? Is this the calm before the storm.. will Bella now turn into the obsessed one? Let me know your thoughts and theories!**

**See ya tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOW! Such passionate reviews for last chapter! Thanks... I love you all! The ride is gonna getting bumpier from here on out.. soo.. grab a blankie, teddy.. whatever you need to make it through it. I also offer free hand-holding as well!**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for her cool beta skills. Mad, crazy love to Mandi and Missy for pre-reading as well as a swift kick in the ass to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. and I dont want to... *****WARNING! Possible triggers ahead- read with caution!******

Ch 7

I wish I could say that things went back to normal, but we never seemed to get there and I never knew why that was. We played our parts of two people in love but, at times, we felt strained. Or, maybe it was just that I was the wary one, watching you through new eyes. Whatever it was, it was our new reality and I did the best I could to cope with it. I was gearing up to start school in the fall and was excited to be heading back. Of course, you took offense to my excitement. You hated that I was doing a full course load and that two days a week I was going to be at school late.

"Why try and bust your ass when you can take your time and not stress yourself out?"

I clutched my hair in frustration. "Because I want to graduate in a decent time so I can get my own job. No one wants to hire a teacher who took six years to make it through college. Plus, _you_ did it in four years, why can't I do that?"

When I threw that logic at you, you switched tracks.

"I'm just looking out for you. I know how much stress it is. Is it wrong of me to want to save you from it?" You looked at me with your stormy eyes and, for a second, I wanted to give in to you. But I held my ground.

"I love that you want to take care of me, but I need to do this for myself. I want the college experience. It's why I left home to come out here, to get the experience of living life." I cupped your face and stared earnestly into your eyes. "It will be okay, I promise you."

It never was okay. You were always calling me and when I didn't answer or text you right back, you would whine and it grated on my nerves. I tried to rationalize with you that it wasn't necessary for you to always call me. That blew up in my face. Then, the accusations that I was hiding something from you came flying out. It was exhausting; you were exhausting.

By then, I was in too deep and I loved you too much to give up. I had invested too much of my time to let it all go. Even when you would show up on campus to surprise me, I tried to make it work, but your accusations and words got to me. Gone were the words of love and adoration; in their place were words of suspicions, allegations, and spite. I tried so hard to show you that I was faithful, that I loved you and no one else. Nothing seemed to appease you and many nights I spent crying myself to sleep. I wonder if you ever heard me.

One day you stepped over the line and I could no longer ignore your actions. It was another one of those days when you stopped by to see me. You knew I was in the library as I had a two hour break between classes and used the time to study. On that day, I was with my study group. I wasn't sure what set you off. I wasn't the only girl there among the three guys. Yet, you never let that fact deter you.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" You never waited for my answer; you just hauled me up by my arm and dragged me away from my group. Anger and embarrassment colored my face as you forcibly moved us to a quieter corner.

"What the hell was that over there?" I was beyond shocked that you had the nerve to accuse me of something improper when you were the one who went all "caveman" on me.

"What the fuck is your problem? I was studying. That was my study group. I'm sure you've heard of them." The tightening of your grip on my arm grew painful and it told me that you weren't happy with my words. "You're hurting me! Let me go!"

Your jaw ticked with restrained tension and your eyes were hard and cold. "I'm not going to let you go, Bella. Not when you can't be trusted to not act like a whore. I watched you, all cozy with the dude with the black hair, laughing at him. You are mine." Your words came so fast that saliva flew from your mouth with the force of your speech.

I ignored your words, all of them.

"I have class. Let me go!" I glared at you, so upset that you would do something like that to me.

With a shove, you threw me away from you. I barely caught myself as I flew into a table, the edge biting into my thigh painfully. Later that night, I would stare at the bruise and the marks on my arm and wonder how everything got out of control.

**A/N: Ohh Bella... run.. run run run... *sigh* Just an FYI: Here are the top 3 names you keep mentioning for who 'he' is: James, Edward & Jake.. one of the more original ones.. Aro! Ok..lay it on me.. the love, the theories.. even the rants that you have to wait to find out everything... give it to me! See ya on Monday!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: After that last chapter I had half of you wanting to kidnap Bella and make a run for it.. the other half want to castrate whoever 'he' is! Thank you for all the reviews and kinds words.. you have made this little journey into expanding my writing horizons a little easier!**

**Much thanks to mauigirl60 who worked beta magic.. its like pixie dust.. *giggles* Love to my aweosme duo of ladies- Missy and Mandi for pushing me and pre-reading and then pimping it like a whore on a street corner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. and I'm ok with that! ***WARNING- There are possible triggers mentioned in this chapter- read with caution!*****

Ch 8

We continued like that for weeks. Eventually, you found fault with more than just my being at school for too long or with the wrong person. I didn't make the right dinner, I forgot to iron your dress shirt for work, you hated that I dressed in jeans- the list went on and on.

If I displeased you so much, why did you stay? What held you there? I have a hard time believing that it was love. Because if you loved me, then why did the marks keep growing? No longer were they the love marks made during sex, but marks made in anger as you grabbed me or shoved me away when I disgusted you.

I tried to live up to your impossible standards. I even spoke to your mother. She just informed me that men in your family are passionate creatures and I needed to redirect those passions. I laughed when I hung up the phone, she made no sense. So, I did the next best thing, I took a time out. I needed to. I was stressed out, tired, and alone. My friends stopped talking to me once word got around about you.

I was going to leave, spend Thanksgiving with my family and not tell you, but I knew that would only make things worse. So, I left you a note. I didn't breathe until the plane was up in the air. Then, I collapsed in pure exhaustion for the entire flight.

Once I landed, I knew I would have messages waiting. When I checked, I was right. Ten voicemails and close to twenty texts - all from you. I texted you back in the hopes of appeasing you.

**I am in MN. I need time, baby. Please. I'll come back. I just think we need a break. Things are so yucky right now. Can't you see that?**

Your reply was instantaneous.

**_You will come back, Bella. You can't run from me or our problems._**

You were right, but I didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

**I know. We can talk when I get home. I promise. I just need some time.**

**_I will see you in four days' time._**

Those words left me feeling cold and nervous, but I brushed them aside and concentrated on being home. If I was paying attention, I would have realized it was the first time I felt happy in months.

**A/N: Sooo Bella ran off to Minnesota to be with her family...Will she stay or will she go back to him? Would love to hear your thoughts.. so give them to me... please? See you on Wed! *smooches***


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ahh soo many of you cheered that Bella had the balls to leave him.. but worried that she would return or HE would find her! We will find out what happens today! Check the bottom A/N for an importnat announcement!**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for weaving her magic beta skills! To Missy and Mandi who pre-read and loved me as I wrote this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. just a weird sense of humor! ENJOY!**

Ch 9

While I was at home, I did my best not to think of you, but it was so fucking hard. When I was that far away from you, it was easier to remember the reasons why I loved you. It was easier to forget how bad things really were. I stayed at home, needing the time to really figure out what I wanted, which was hard when I missed you so much.

My mom knew something was up, but didn't press me for details. Instead, she kept me busy, updated me on family gossip, and was a steady presence, just what I needed to soothe my wounded soul. It wasn't until the night before I was to come back that I talked to her. I didn't go into details, just that things were hard, that we both seemed to be different people and I didn't know what to do.

She held my hand as I unleashed it all and cried cleansing tears. When I had at last purged my heart and soul, she smiled gently and dispensed her own nugget of wisdom.

"To love someone isn't to lose yourself, but to gain a part of yourself that you didn't know was missing. But love also needs trust, loyalty, and honesty to grow. Sometimes, love just isn't enough. If you truly love him, you need to give it a fighting chance."

"Clichéd much, mom?"

She giggled and then hugged me close. "They may be clichés, but it doesn't mean they can't be true."

I slept well that night and awoke refreshed and willing to work it out. The whole plane ride I was excited to see you and work everything out. I loved you, but I needed you to tone down the intensity. We needed to learn how to trust each other once more.

As I grabbed my baggage, I was surprised to see that you sent Paul to pick me up.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." He tipped his hat and reached for my suitcase. "Let me take that for you. The car is outside."

I smiled at your thoughtfulness and felt that I had made the right choice coming back. Things were looking up and I couldn't have been happier. The familiar scenery of New York flashed by and I felt as if I was home. It was then that it hit me, you helped make New York my home and I didn't want to leave it, or you, behind.

I all but rushed up the stairs and flung the door open. What greeted me took my breath away. Right from the entrance there were rose petals strewn across the floor and a trail leading up the stairs. I followed, curious and giddy, sensing the romantic atmosphere you created. The petals led to the dining room, which was lit with candles on every surface in the room.

But my eyes barely registered it, as I was so hyper-aware of you in the room. Looking at you after missing you for the last four days was like drinking water. I was so starved for you that I found myself running to you without thinking.

You swept me up in your arms and I cried as your familiar scent enveloped me. Your warm comforting hands roamed my body as if you needed to believe I was real. You peppered my shoulders and neck in kisses and I heard your fervently whispered words against my cheek.

"I love you, Bella! I missed you! I need you!"

"I know, baby. I feel the same."

That night, we reconnected. We let our problems fall by the wayside and just enjoyed being together. Later that night, as we fell into each other's arms, you reminded me of the old you, the gentle you. The one who made me feel like a princess. You held me close, your touch full of tenderness and adoration. We loved throughout most of the night, reaffirming our love and need for each other.

It surprised me then, when my last thought before I fell asleep was how you knew to send Paul to pick me up. I never told you my flight number or when I'd be coming back. A slow tendril of fear stole over my heart as I wondered what it all meant.

**A/N: Hmmm.. another name struck from the list *crosses off Paul* Ahh Bella.. Bella.. she went back! I know.. stupid girl! What did ya think of the ending there... hmm?**

**Here is some good news for ya all! Right now I post every other day- starting next Monday, I'll be posting EVERY DAY Mon thru Fri! So.. I'll do the last one of this week on Friday and then I'll see you on Monday for every day posts!**

**Now.. leave me some love.. ok? Till Friday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: The collective cheer that went up when I announced daily posting deafened me! You guys rock my socks off! So many of you are worried for Bella and well, there is good reason to be. **

**Thanks to my girls: mauigirl60 for her cool beta skills and Missy and Mandi for pre-reading and suporting me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! 'Nuff said! ****WARNING! Possible abuse triggers ahead******

Ch 10

The next morning, we did hash things out. I watched as you clenched your jaw as I told you that your behavior was smothering me. With tears in my eyes I explained that I wanted the old you, the person you were last night. I listened as you confessed your jealousy and fear that I would leave, and how those two emotions overrode any common sense and trust that you had for me. We laughed and cried as we tried to find our way back to what we used to be.

The days after our talk were calm and pleasant. You smiled more and spat out angry words less often. We talked about our days and I told you about my desire to teach. I remember how your eyes lit up thinking about the future; you working for the family and me teaching. When you mentioned me teaching in one of the many prep schools New York had, I worried you were trying to take control. But you calmly explained that you would feel better if I was teaching in a safer school. When I said I would think about it, you smiled and we continued with our day.

So, I was at a loss trying to figure out how to deal with the tension that seemed to spring up overnight. You left for work with a smile, your texts were sweet and flirty, but when you got home, you were full of anger. I was in the kitchen finishing dinner and I had poured you a glass of red wine. I turned to bring it to you, never realizing you were there and it spilled all down your white dress shirt.

You screamed out in anger and I took a step back, worried that you would lash out. You didn't, just mumbled your apologies and stormed off to clean up. The rest of the night the tension hung over us like a thick blanket. You were distant and cold, but I tried to let you have your space. When we kissed goodnight, your arms softened as you held me and I hoped we would be fine.

That hope was dashed when we went to the company dinner. It was a celebration and everyone was in a jovial mood. I played the part of dutiful girlfriend, hung out with your mom and her charity friends, and let you show me off. I thought I was doing the right thing when one of the partners asked me to dance and I agreed. You were off talking to your dad and a client so I figured there was no harm, until I caught your eyes and they blazed with fire - and not the fire of passion.

**A/N: Ohh nooo... Bella you better run! Leave me your thoughts and love... I'll see you on Monday!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well here we are.. daily postings.. are you ready? Gather blankies and your teddy bears and hold onto them tightly.. things are gonna get ugly! For those who asked for hand holding... gather round!**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 who whipped these suckers out! To Mandi and Missy..your love and support are the bread to my butter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twiligut.. but we know this! ***WARNING! Abuse triggers ahead!*******

Ch 11

That night started a vicious cycle that boxed me in with no visible way out. You yelled that night and gripped my arm tightly as you expressed your fear that I would leave with him. When I reminded you that he was married with kids, it did nothing to sway you or your fear, so I backed down to placate your anger. In the morning when the dark bruises were displayed on my fair skin, you kissed them with reverence and tears in your eyes. You promised you would never hurt me again.

A few days later, when I forgot to pick up your dry cleaning, you called me a worthless bitch. I fell asleep on the couch as I was too scared to come to bed. I felt horrible for my forgetfulness. In the middle of the night, you woke me with kisses and carried me to bed where you spent the next hour worshipping my body. Your last words as you fell asleep were to ask for my forgiveness. I gave it in the dead of night.

A week later when I came home late from a study group, you accused me of abandoning you. There was an important work function that I forgot about and you had to go solo. I trembled as you told me about all the excuses you made for my absence. Your hands dug into my upper arm and when you shook me, I lost my balance and fell painfully into the end table. The next morning, you brought me breakfast in bed so I didn't have to walk.

Over and over the cycle repeated; peace, anger, lashing out, pain, and forgiveness. Your eyes told me you hated it, that you loved me and wanted things to be perfect between us. When we had peace, you showered me with your love and affection. I lived for those times. We laughed and made plans for the future. It was during those times you admitted I made you want to be a better man.

Then I began to notice the tension that leaked into the hours or days before you would lash out. It would poison the air, leaving me feeling sick to my stomach. I would try and stay out of your way, hopeful the tension would dissipate, but I always seemed to be in your way when you blew up. The tenderness and guilt you would display when you hurt me would wash away the bad memories. I was left with the warmth of your kisses on my skin and nothing else would matter.

**A/N; And so the cycle of abuse has started! Do you hate 'HIM' yet? By the end of the week you will loathe him! This is the mildest of all the chapters this week! Leave me your love.. please! See ya tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: WOW! Your support means soo much! Thank you! The line to take 'him' out starts over there! Love like always to my beta mauigirl60 & my pre-readers and pushers Missy and Mandi! You ladies rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- just this twisted little tale. **WARNING- Abuse triggers! Read with caution*** Hold tight to your blankies.**

Ch 12

Just after the first of the year is when things quickly went downhill. I remember that day with such crystal clarity; it was forever etched in my heart and mind. It was Friday night; we went out for dinner and dancing. My midterms were done and you took me out to blow off some steam. I drank more than I normally would and it left me feeling giddy and unsteady.

I felt the heat and weight of your hands on my body as we danced. The way we moved as one fluid unit; I moved, you moved. Your breath ghosted over my skin, sending sparks and shivers throughout my body. I could feel your cock, hard and throbbing beneath the layers of your clothes and I rubbed my aching breasts on your chest to signal my need.

"Let's get out of here," you whispered in my ear before you bit down lightly.

"Hmm, yes," I replied with a moan.

You left me near the exit as you went to get our coats. When you returned, you found some other man's hands on my arms. You never asked me what happened. Instead, you flung his hands off me with a growl and told him to "Fuck off" before you pulled me into the waiting car.

I opened my mouth to explain that I was pushed into him by another person and he was trying to keep me from falling down; nothing more, nothing else. But the look on your face silenced me and I cowered in the corner. My drunken hazy mind tried to figure out a way to make it better.

Once we reached the house, you started in with the accusations and innuendos. Through my tears, I pleaded for you to let me explain. You sneered at me and my drunkenness. When I reached out to touch you, needing your comfort you stepped back and let your hand fly.

"Get off me, you whore!"

Pain exploded in my face and blackness sucked me under. When I came to in the morning, my jaw hurt. The mirror showed the purple bruise on my cheek. You came up behind me and I looked up at you. I shrank back in fear as you regarded me in silence. For a few terse moments we stared at each other, and I flinched when you brought your hand back up.

"It's okay, baby. Let me look at it. It was an accident. I was mad and didn't want you to touch me, you stumbled forward and I hit you. It was an accident."

Your words were so calm and soothing; truth clung to each syllable you uttered. My heart whimpered and forgave you. My mind screamed at me to run. I stood there frozen with indecision as you tended to my face.

**A/N: And the physical abuse has started! So many have asked when will 'he' be revealed.. and I know it wont be this week and if I counted my chapters it wont be next week.. but trust that I have a reason...if it helps.. this week will be an intense one and next week will be a bit calmer emotionally.. can you hang in there with me? Leave me some love and I'll see you tomorrow! *mwah***


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hang tight folks.. its gonna get real hairy! Love to my beta- mauigirl60 and my pre-readers and suport system- Mandi and Missy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. ***WARNING! Abuse triggers! *****

Ch 13

It took ten days for the bruise on my face to heal, but only six for you to add another. This time, it was on my back as you threw me into the fridge when dinner wasn't done when you came home. You told me that you didn't mean to push me that hard. Two weeks after that first hit, you smacked me again. That was the first time you blamed me for your abuse. If I hadn't made you so mad, there would be no reason for you to hurt me.

There was never a day that went by that I wasn't covered in your handiwork. I was so fucking confused. It was hard to remember what was my fault and what should be blamed on you. My heart ached for some tenderness from you and I flinched away from your coldness. I lived in fear and paranoia. I never knew which one of you would come through the door. I shunned my friends, worried you would find out that they knew what you did to me.

That Saturday before my spring break, you tipped the scales in such a way that you left me little choice. I came home drunk. I knew it would piss you off, but I needed to drown my sorrows. When I stumbled into the house just after two in the morning, you were sitting in the dark. You'd turned the chair to face the door, and your cold eyes glinted in the minimal moonlight.

"If it isn't the whore come home at last!"

"Fuck off! I went out for a drink or two."

Your eyes roamed over my body and I felt ill. "Well, if it dresses like a whore, acts like a whore, and smells like a whore, the conclusion is that it's a whore!"

Maybe deep inside I knew when I dressed that my clothing choice would tip the anger scale. But I was also so tired of censoring myself and second-guessing everything I did. I remember that I smiled as I slipped on the tight black dress that showed my curves. The open back announced I wasn't wearing a bra and the exposed shoulders looked like an invitation to touch.

I gave your callous words a shrug, never alluding to the fact that inside I was hurting. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." My mistake was turning my back on you, I never saw you coming.

**A/N; Ohh Bella.. never turn your back.. never! Leave me your thoughts.. until then... see you tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Man are you guys all up in arms.. I have a feeling this chapter will send you over the edge. To my ladies: mauigirl60 for ner beta skills and Missy & Mandi for pre-reading and everything else they do... *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! ***WARNING! Serious abuse triggers are ahead- read with caution!** Many saw this coming... I got your hands..**

Ch 14

The next morning there wasn't an inch on my body that didn't hurt. You were nowhere to be found when I woke on the floor. Flashes of the night played in my mind as I surveyed the damage. It was easy to do since I was naked. My dress lay in a heap of ripped fabric.

My face sported a new bruise from when you tried to get me to stop crying. There were fingerprint marks around my neck when you thought it was funny when I couldn't breathe. Scratches and marks littered my stomach and thighs from when you forced yourself on me. I felt the dried residue around my vagina and the pain when I moved reminded me you used me more than once.

Your words echoed in my head that I belonged to you and no one else, that you had to mark me as yours to erase the scent of anyone who may have touched me. Your kisses turned into bites and your hands were never tender and gentle. Instead, they pinched and slapped at my body. Even when I cried out that I didn't sleep with anyone, you didn't care. You ripped my panties off and looked at me with such madness in your eyes.

"I will brand myself into you, Bella. You will know that you belong to me. Forever."

You never noticed that I wasn't wet or that I struggled the whole way through. It was never supposed to be like this. When the pain got to be too much I must have blacked out. I shuddered at the idea that you kept going.

I cried in the shower as I rubbed my skin raw. I couldn't handle the idea that my skin was covered in your smell. When I wiped away the steam and confronted the broken woman in the mirror, I realized I couldn't take anymore. What we had wasn't love, it was hate, it was abuse. I had to get out.

**A/N; She has hit her bottom guys... soo what is she gonna do leave, stay, hurt him, kill him? Leave me your thoughts... I love them all... Till tomorrow!**

***mwah***


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: You guys seriously have made my week! Your words have been so sweet and kind! You have poure dyour heart out to me... and wished that you could cry with Bella! Well.. I hope that you like todays chapter... it was a long time in coming!**

**Thaks to my awesome team of ladies: mybeta mauigirl60 and my pre-readers and biggest supporters: Mandi & Missy! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. just this story... ENJOY!**

Ch 15

I spent the next two days plotting my escape. I had no idea the reach that you or your family had. I just went with the knowledge that money talked, so I knew I had to play it smart. I started by stockpiling all the money I could get my hands on. I didn't care if it came from you. I figured I was owed that and so much more. I still had money in my own personal account, so whatever I found, I added to it.

I knew I couldn't go and stay with my parents, I was afraid of what you would do to them, but I needed their help to make me disappear. When I called and told them the whole story, the three of us cried. They vowed to do whatever I wanted to get out alive.

With it being spring break, I had lots of time to myself, time to set things in motion so that when the time was perfect, I could make my escape. As it turned out, you gave me the window of opportunity on a golden platter. You were going out of town on a business trip, down to Florida. You wanted me to come, but I begged off, stating I had a paper that was due when school started back up. I held your gaze as you looked at me. Inside I was shaking, praying you wouldn't see through the lie.

The next day, I helped you pack and kissed you goodbye. I couldn't help but add a little extra something to it. As much as I hated what you had done to me, a part of me still loved you. I knew the sweet, gentle soul you could be and missed him. When the door closed, I rushed to the window to make sure you left in the cab. When I could no longer see the tail lights, I flew into our room to grab the bag I had packed. I gave the room and the whole house one last glance. I didn't bother with a note or to wipe the tears that had fallen

It was time.

You were leaving out of JFK, so I left out of Newark and flew to Chicago. My ticket said I had a connecting flight to Minneapolis, but I wasn't going to be on it even though I checked in. Instead, I met one of my dad's old college buddies by the rental cars. He arrange for a car in his name so you couldn't track me. From there I drove several hours to Des Moines, Iowa, where my dad was waiting. We switched cars and he gave me some more money to add to the stash hidden in my bag.

"Call me when you settle in for the night," he cautioned me. We hugged and for a brief second I let the strong arms of my dad comfort me. Before I left Iowa, I bought a new phone to replace the one I disposed of in the trash in Chicago. For the first time, I allowed myself to take a deep breath and relax. I knew that you would return home in a few days and, by then, I hoped there would be no trace of me for you to find.

**A/N: Soooo... she left! She was pretty crafty, dont ya think? I will tell you that next week things slow down AND you'll be able to strike a few names off the list! Now.. I would love to hear your thoughts on this one and what you think will happen next! See ya on Monday!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ohh No.. your eyes are not deceiving you.. this is an extra chapter. I had promised Oneofeddiesgirls that if she finished her domward chapter and let me pre-read.. I'd post an extra chapter... she delivered.. so here is me keeping my end of the deal. You will still get al 5 chapter next week!**

**Love to my ladies: mauigirl for her aweome beta skills and to Missy and Mandi for pushing me to write this!**

**Disclaimer: Ya know what I dont own... We will see where Bella ended up... ENJOY!**

Ch 16

The waves crashed upon the shore with a rhythmic intensity that soothed my soul. It was my favorite pastime since I decided to relocate permanently in California over four months earlier. One of the very first things I did was watch the sun come up over the water. It provided me with the perfect opportunity to gather my thoughts and sort through them. I did that a lot in those first few days and weeks. It was inevitable with all the spare time I had on my hands.

At that time, it was another golden chance to sort through the muck in my head. It was one of the few places that I felt at peace and I took advantage whenever I could. Kate, my therapist, encouraged me to utilize the quiet time to quell the dark feelings in my mind.

I began seeing Kate about a month after I arrived. I was tired of jumping at every noise or unfamiliar sound. I hated freaking out whenever I would see someone who I thought was you. So, I found a place that did sliding fee counseling for victims of abuse. It took me until the third appointment before all the toxic shit spewed from my lips.

I remember crying and whimpering as I recalled our relationship to her and all that you did to me. I went through half a box of Kleenex as I purged my soul of the hate and lies you flung at me. I had hoped when I got it all out that I could leave it behind me, but I was so fucking wrong. Then came the tears of grief, as I mourned the lost love we shared. Later, I shook with barely restrained anger as I started to hate you for what you did to me.

I wanted to call you up and yell at you. _How dare you hurt me? Did you ever love me at all? What gave you the right to touch me in anger? _Over and over the questions tumbled in my head. Kate suggested I write them all down. I filled an entire notebook with hurt, anger, and sadness over what I had experienced. Kate explained that I was going through the normal stages of grief. I laughed when she said the last two were acceptance and forgiveness. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to forgive you, not when I hated you so much.

Kate helped me use the change in scenery as a platform to start over. With her help and encouragement, I found a wonderful roommate, Tanya, who helped me get a job as a waitress at the upscale restaurant where she worked. With both Kate and Tanya on my side, I slowly let go of the blanket of paranoia that I carried. When the time came for me to tell Tanya just why I moved across the country, I felt another sense of relief and lightness. They helped me see that there could be life after you.

**A/N: Ahh California... nice... and we have meet 2 more: Tanya and Kate... On Monday two Male names will be stricken from the list. Leave me your thoughts.. I would love to hear from you! See ya Monday!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I swear I heard the relief and happiness that she escaped.. you guys amaze me! Today we get to strike 2 more names off the you have forgotten, so far who know that "HE" is not: Paul, Tyler, or Alec...**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for her beta magic. To Mandi & Missy.. you know how I feel.. *smooches***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! ENJOY!**

Ch 17

"Come on, Bella, give him a chance." The pleading look on Tanya's face nearly did me in, but I held my ground.

"I'm just not ready, T, it's too soon for me to think about dating."

"He's a nice guy, Bells," chimed in Tanya's boyfriend, Jake. He was a bouncer at a club a few blocks from where we worked. They were trying to set me up with Garrett, another bouncer and friend to them both. Supposedly, Garrett had been asking about me and now they were pushing me into accepting a date.

"I'm sure he's real nice. I'm just not sure I'm ready to trust again." I closed my eyes against the familiar pangs of fear that always gripped my heart at the idea of trusting again. There were some days I wasn't sure if it was the other person I had trouble trusting or if it was myself. Either way, the thought of making myself vulnerable freaked me out.

"What if we made it a group date? Jake and I would come. We wouldn't leave your side the entire night." Tanya's pale blue eyes pleaded for me to accept, to just try and see what happens.

"T," I whispered, "I'm so fucking scared." I felt the familiar arms of my friends around me and I sank into the warm safety they provided. They were the only two who knew my story and they vowed to stand by me.

Tanya's hands stroked my hair and I fought the trembles that rocked my body. "I know sweetie, I know, but you're safe and we'll make sure of it."

After a few deep breaths and one internal pep talk, I agreed to a group date. Kate was pleased that I was taking a chance. We talked about how fear could paralyze me, lead me to never trusting and living in fear of the "what-ifs".

"Life is filled with taking chances; some are just bigger than others, but if you live life always worried about what might happen, then you aren't really living." Deep down, I agreed with her. I didn't want to live a half of a life. That night I wrote another letter to you, cursing your ability to affect my life months and thousands of miles away.

Two nights later, found the four of us at a jazz club drinking and talking. Garrett was so sweet to me and the opposite of you. He was quiet, thoughtful, and calm. After some dinner and dancing, we made our way over to a pool hall. It was nice to laugh and to talk and not have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing.

Later, when Garrett walked me to the door and leaned down to kiss me goodnight, I didn't hesitate to give him my cheek. His kiss was warm and soft and I forgot that they could be that way.

**A/N; Ahhh soo we learn that HE's not Jake or Garrett... and Bella is starting to date again. Many have asked when we find out who "HE" is.. that will be revealed a week from today! Would love to hear your thoughts and theories! Leave me some love and I'll see you tomorrow! **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: You guys rock... thats all there is to say! *smooches* Thanks to mauigirl60 for her beta work... and to Missy and Mandi.. you make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: Ya should kow by now.. I don't own Twilight... I play with the characters and make them mean! ENJOY!**

Ch 18

As time wore on, I relaxed enough that I didn't have to fight the urge to look over my shoulder, I just forgot there was a need to look. I still saw Kate to work through my anger, although this time it was more directed at myself. I hated that I stayed, that I let it get bad. Even understanding the cycle of domestic violence didn't help. I felt stupid and ashamed that I remained in a situation where someone I loved could and did hurt me.

Tanya and Jake were wonderful in helping me get back in touch with those parts of me I liked, parts that you suppressed. With their love and support, I found my voice and my own path. I gave up wanting to be a teacher and decided to give back to all those who have helped me on my way to healing. I started looking into going back to school in the fall. I hated to lose all the credits I'd earned at Columbia, but I still worried that you would find me. After talking to an admissions counselor about my situation, they agreed to allow my dad request my transcripts and then send them onto the school. If all worked out, I would be enrolled for the fall.

Garrett was a patient man. He knew that something horrible had happened to make me cautious and skittish. We'd been dating for over a month and I'd only let him get close enough to me to kiss and hug. If he tried to do anything else, I'd freak out. I hated that I couldn't move forward. I missed intimacy and being close to another person, but the anxiety I felt at the idea made it impossible for me to try.

Kate wanted me to tell him the reason why I was so fearful, but the thought of telling him made me nauseous. I worried he'd start to abuse me, or that he'd no longer want to date me. It was a vicious circle of fear and self-doubt, one that I had no clue how to break.

So, I did the best that I could with Garrett. I would let him hold my hand, gave him small pecks on his cheek at random times to show I was trying. One night, all my carefully constructed walls crumbled and Garrett witnessed my lowest of lows.

We were at my place and I was cooking my famous lasagna with a Caesar salad. Everything that happened next was etched into my mind. The lasagna was on the stove waiting to be cut and I was tossing the salad. Garrett was in the living room opening and pouring the wine. My back was to him and I was humming a tune, I was happy.

I was sure he didn't mean to sneak up on me, but he did and I was holding the salad bowl to bring it out. The feel of his hands on my waist scared me and I dropped the bowl. The sound of shattering glass had me cowering in fear. I dropped to my knees, my only thought was to get it cleaned up before the hands started to rain down on me.

I must have been too focused on the task at hand, but I never heard him calling my name; he said he was. I just felt his hand on my shoulder. I screamed and threw my hands up to stop the blows, only, they never came.

**A/N: Ohhh... poor poor Bella.. still hurting... How do you think Garrett will react to Bella's breakdown? Leave me some love and I'll see you tomorrow! *mwah***


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: After the last chapter.. we are all soo Team Bella! Thanks to mauigirl60 for her beta skills and Missy & Mandi for so much... *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... k? Good! ENJOY.. and lets hope Garrett helps Bella out!**

Ch 19

Through heart-wrenching sobs, I told Garrett about you. The entire time I was speaking I felt dirty and worthless and I hated it. I loathed that I had to fight the desire to wiggle out of Garrett's embrace or that I prayed I wouldn't shudder in revulsion at his touch. I never looked him in the eye as I recounted the abuse and the pain I went through.

When I was finished with my story silence hung in the room. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of him leaving, but it never came. Instead, I became aware of the muffled sounds of sobbing. I looked up to see Garrett's entire frame shaking with the force of repressing his sobs. Tears fell down his cheeks, leaving paths that I traced with my finger.

"Ohh, Bella! I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that." His words penetrated the fog that swirled in my mind. His touch no longer grated on my nerves and I gave into the urge to sink into his warm, comforting arms.

"You're so strong for surviving that. I'm so proud of you, Bella. I'll never hurt you like that and I'll work to earn your trust." My heart took his words at face value, and for the first time in months, I allowed someone else to take care of me. I was vulnerable once more and I hoped that he wouldn't take advantage of that. In his strong arms, I allowed myself to feel protected and I fell asleep.

Hours later, I woke up on my couch, snuggled under a blanket someone used to cover me. My eyes swept the room and finally landed on Garrett, sitting on the floor next to me. His head was resting on the couch next to my stomach. His hand was near me as if he had held my hand as I slept. The idea that he stayed and took care of me floored me.

I wasn't used to this level of affection. It felt foreign and unfamiliar. I slowly rose from the couch without waking Garrett and went to face the mess in the kitchen, only to find none. The glass bowl and scattered salad had been picked up. The floor looked clean, so it must have been wiped up. The lasagna was gone from the stove. Looking into the fridge, I saw that he had covered it and put it away. All the dishes were done and drying in the rack. The counters were wiped down.

Right then and there, I learned the difference between control and partnership. It was startling to realize the contrasting behaviors between you and Garrett. Love needed give and take. Where one was weak, the other could be strong, knowing the reverse would be true when the time came. You took from me, you never gave; when I was weak, you kept me that way.

I cried my last tears over you and what you did. You no longer warranted anymore of my time. I was going to move on with my life and leave you in the past.

**A/N: Ohhh didn't ya just love that? Garrett was sweet and Bella found her strong place! *sigh* Ohh.. what is that.. where is the other shoe? *giggles* I dont know what you are talking about! Leave me some love and I'll see ya on Thursday!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Aww we all feel in love with Garrett... I love my ladies: my beta mauigirl60 amd my pre-readers and cheerleaders: Mandi and Missy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat... well. at least not Twilight... ENJOY if you can...**

Ch 20

The next few weeks and months blended into a hazy mix of happiness and contentment I hadn't experienced in a long time. Ever since that night with Garrett, our relationship grew stronger. I found myself seeking out his touch and it was much more than just a kiss. His hands were gentle the night we finally made love. He kissed all the scars that were left by you and his hands never gripped me too tightly. He whispered words of love and adoration and they replaced the ugly ones you spoke.

In the morning, there weren't any marks marring my skin. I felt his love more tangibly on my body than I ever felt from you. His face never scowled at me when I messed up and he never raised his fist to me. When we disagreed, we talked it out without names and objects flying at my head. He showed me in words and actions that love didn't have to hurt. He showed me how love could make me better, stronger, and more beautiful.

I loved being back in school, it was as if the last piece of my life had fallen into place, and I felt normal once more. I had a job I loved, friends who supported me, and a boyfriend who cherished me. It seemed as if the ugliness was behind me. Even Kate commented on how much happier and more relaxed I appeared in our sessions. It was cool that she could see the change in me as well. It made me feel as if I had finally turned a corner.

So, when I started to have feelings of being watched, I pushed them aside. I had no reason to feel that way; I'd been away from you for eight months. I dismissed my feelings as left over remnants of what you did to me. I even refrained from mentioning it to Kate, so sure that it was all in my head.

But, one night after studying, I wasn't able to stop the panic from growing. I had received several hang-up calls, there were no words, not even heavy breathing- just silence. They didn't bother me until they were non-stop; eventually, I had to turn my phone off to get some studying done. I had a security guard walk me to my car because I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes being upon me.

The entire drive I felt as if I was being followed, but it was hard to be sure since it was dark outside. Instead of going straight home, I drove to Garrett's. My body shook as I ran up his stairs, the hair on my arms was standing up, and I felt freaked out. When he finally opened his door, I was breathing hard. It took him several hours to calm me down. Even in the safety of his arms I felt as if I was no longer safe.

**A/N: *THUMP* Hmm that must be that other shoe... is he back or is she just being paranoid? Would love to hear your thoughts! See ya on Friday!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Strap in.. from here on out.. its gonna go fast and crazy! Love to mauigirl60 for her beta magic and to Missy and Mandi for pushing me to do to this. Ya all know I don't own Twilight...**

***runs and hides***

Ch 21

"I'm telling you, Kate, I feel as if I'm losing my mind! I can't shake the feeling of being followed and watched! I nearly had a panic attack in the grocery store a few days ago when I swear I saw him! I ran down a few aisles looking, to make sure it wasn't him, but I never found him!"

I slumped down on one of her comfy chairs, my breathing was labored and I couldn't stop shaking. I had just told Kate everything that had been going on. There was so much more than the feeling of being watched. There were all the times I thought I saw you out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked, there was nothing.

The hang-ups were happening every day and Garrett was getting them as well. I spent countless hours apologizing and begging him to let me go. I was so fucking scared. Then the gifts started happening, the single red rose on my car every day when I was done with classes. I knew they weren't from Garrett, he knew I hated that flower. When they started to appear at the door of my apartment, I really freaked.

When I walked into Kate's office that afternoon, the door was barely closed before I started talking. By the end I was a shaking, sobbing mess.

"Kate, if he's found me, I won't survive him! Not a second time. I'm just not that strong enough!"

Kate's warm arms were around me. "You _are_ strong, Bella. You escaped him once. You know what you need to do; keep alert, change your patterns and routines and most of all, be smart. Don't be by yourself, stay with others, in groups. Your safety is worth more than the pride it takes to ask someone to walk with you." She pinned me with a stare and I nodded to let her know I agreed.

The rest of the session went well and when I left, I was lighter and considerably calmer than when I walked into her office.

Later that night as I had dinner with Garrett, we laughed and had a good time over sushi and sake. I put all thoughts of prank calls and mysterious roses out of my mind. I enjoyed the feel of Garrett's warm arms around me and the taste of his minty fresh breath as he kissed me goodnight.

The next morning I was still smiling, as I walked out of my door to head to my car. I decided to leave early to hang out at the coffee shop on campus and work on my paper for psych class. As I turned from locking the door, I felt a pair of arms wind around my waist and a strong hand clamp down over my mouth. I never had the chance to scream.

"I've missed you, Bella."

The sound of your voice made me freeze until I felt the tiny pinprick in my arm- then the world went black.

**A/N: *waves white flag* Ya all knew it.. HE'S BACK! On Monday we learn his name. Are you all ready for that bit of information? Leave me your love! Until Monday.. have a good weekend! *hides***


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I wont babble- Thanks to mauigirl60 for her beta skills and Missy and Mandi for all you do! You all want to know.. soo buckle up and I'll hold your hand- Things are gonna get intense!**

**I don't own Twilight- 'nuff said. *Hides in bunker***

Ch 22

When I woke, my head throbbed with a relentless intensity that made it painful for me to open my eyes. I steeled myself against the pain and pried my eyes open into tiny slits. The first thing I noticed was the unfamiliar room. Dark drapes hung shut over a window where light streamed out from the edges. The bed was cold and lumpy and a musty odor pervaded the air.

"Ahh, sleeping Bella awakes." The sound of your voice caused all the memories to come flooding back. "How are you feeling, my dear? I'm sure you have a headache. I may have given you a little more than you needed, but I couldn't have you waking up at the wrong time."

I looked up to see you sitting calmly on the other bed in the room. While your outward appearance showed that you were in control, I saw the manic gleam in your eyes. Your whole body vibrated with a barely concealed energy, your hands twitched non-stop and you couldn't take your eyes off me.

"Where am I? What do you want with me, Edward?"

Your eyes turned hard.

"What do I want with you? I came to take back what's mine! _You're_ mine, Bella! That's all there is, that's all you need to know." Your voice was filled with venom and fury; I flinched at your words. You stalked toward me and I tried to cower away, but I didn't realize you had my hands bound to the bed, so there was nowhere for me to go.

"We're going back home, where you belong. I've given you plenty of time to come back on your own, but you're so stubborn. I came to get you, I came for you, baby." Your fingers touched my cheek and I fought to swallow the bile that filled my mouth. Your touch repulsed me. I pulled my face as far away from your caresses as I could, but it wasn't far enough. "We've all missed you, Bella. Your little disappearing act made me look bad." The menacing tone in your words had me bracing for the blow I expected was coming. "I managed to convince everyone that you were just having a little identity crisis. They're _so_ excited for us to get married, Bella! Mother has hired the best wedding planner in all of New York. It will be the wedding of the year!"

The look in your eyes filled my soul with dread and fear. You believed every single word you spoke. It was in that moment that I realized how sick and twisted you really were. The delusions in your mind were so ingrained that you imagined they were real. I couldn't speak; there was nothing I could say that would make you see reason, to see the truth.

"Enough talking, we have to get going. We need to be on the road soon. I want to be out of state by night fall."

With that, you jerked me up, the motion making my head pound even more. I closed my eyes against the rising feeling of nausea, but you gave me no reprieve. You heaved me to my feet using my bound hands and forced me out into the bright sun. I squinted at the brightness and stumbled as you pushed me toward a rental car. You buckled me in and I couldn't help the snort of derision at the action. Moments later, the car was gunning down the freeway.

**A/N: *waves white flag* I know I know! For many its your worse nightmare come true... but its always been him. I cant write Bella with anyone but him.. even when he is crazy. So... what do you think will happen next? We have one more regular chapter and then the Epilogue. Leave me your thoughts, love and I guess your hate... Till tomorrow! WVG**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: WOW... I seriously thought that I would have rotten veggies thrown at me when I revealed who "HE" was... but once again..my readers rock! Altho a few of you rejoiced in being right, some sat there flabbergasted and others were just plain old man at who he was... you never once had a harsh word for me...You are the bestest! *squishy hugs* **

**Love to mauigirl60 for beta skills and to Mandi and Missy who told me this was the right ending.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just doucheward... I think we have reached the prologue! ohh Happy Birthday to Rose Arcadia! This is for you!**

Ch 23

As we hurled down the twisting road, the beautiful landscape of towering trees and impressive vistas was the furthest thing from my mind. Instead, I was preoccupied with the revelation which slammed into me like a brick wall. With a sharpness and clarity I had lacked all these years, I knew just how this would play out. I also knew that this was our fate; we'd been racing toward this from the start. All the moments, words, and actions were laid out before me, like dominoes waiting for a push. The second our eyes met five years ago, the first domino toppled and our course was set into motion.

With this clarity came the realization that there was only one way to truly end this madness; it would be the only way this would ever end. And it had to end. NOW. As my mind processed this, the fear and terror coursing through my veins had evaporated, replaced by calmness that I hadn't felt in years.

I turned my head to look at you one last time.

"Edward, please let me go! I don't want to be with you. I don't want to marry you. You hurt me, over and over. That's not love, Edward." I had to try and reason with you, if only so I knew that I did everything I could before things got drastic.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You belong with me. I never meant to hurt you, but you make me so angry sometimes. I can't help it, but I'll try harder, baby, I promise."

I shook my head. "I don't care. I don't want to be with you. This is called kidnapping, Edward. What you did to me in New York was abuse and rape."

Your hand flew so fast I never saw it coming. My head ricocheted against the window and I grunted from the pain. "Bitch! I never raped you! You were asking for it wearing that dress! I only treated you like you deserved!"

"No, Edward, you're wrong. I don't deserve to be hit or used like that. I don't love you, Edward, not anymore." I pleaded with you to understand that what you were doing was madness.

"Do you love that other guy, Garrett?" Hearing his name across your lips angered me. You had no right to talk about him. He was twice the man you could never be.

"Yes, I do." I lamented the fact that I never told him and that I wouldn't get a chance.

Your maniacal laugh chilled me to the bone. "Well, too bad for you both! Get it through your thick skull Bella! YOU. ARE. MINE! No man will ever touch what is mine, I won't allow it."

You slammed your hand onto the steering wheel to punctuate each word. I nodded. Not at your words, but at the notion that I had to end this once and for all. Life was not worth living if I had to spend it in fear of you. With one last prayer to everyone that I loved and would be leaving behind, I took a deep breath of courage and launched myself toward you, grabbing ahold of the steering wheel.

"It ends here, Edward!" I jerked the wheel hard to the right. It took you by surprise and we flew over the edge of the road and down the cliff before you could take corrective action. I relaxed my body as the car hurled at break neck speed on a collision course with the rocky cliff face. I felt the car flip at least twice before I felt nothing more.

**A/N: So many of you called this ending... it was the only way for it to end... Like a few of you said... he would never give up.. and he wouldn't have. I would love to hear your thoughts... Tomorrow the Epi... Till then! WVG**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N; You know me- big A/N at the end. But thanks to all who stuck with me...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothng but this crazy story!**

EPILOGUE

**NEW YORK POST**

**Cullen family gives statement regarding son's tragic death**

By Rosalie Hale

Posted October 16, 2012

Earlier today, Jasper Whitlock, spokesperson for Cullen Corporation, released a statement from the Cullen family with regard to the tragic death of their oldest son, Edward Cullen, from a car accident in California last Friday. Here is the statement in its entirety:

_The Cullen family is asking for privacy and prayers as they deal with the untimely death of their son, Edward. Edward will be forever remembered as a sweet person, who loved his family and friends with an intense passion. He had a zest for life and was making great strides working in the family company. He was in California to reunite with his long-time girlfriend and fiancée, Isabella Swan. We send our prayers and condolences to the Swan family. _

Details are still not being released by the California Highway Patrol, but what is known is that the car, driven by Mr. Cullen with Ms. Swan as a passenger, ended up going off the road and fell down a steep incline. When first responders arrived at the scene, the car was severely crushed and the remains of Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan were recovered. Edward Cullen is survived by his parents; Edward Cullen Sr. and Elizabeth Cullen, and his younger sister, Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen Sr. is the CEO of Cullen Corporation and Edward Jr. was on the fast track to succeed his father.

Attempts were made to speak to Ms. Swan's family, but they were unwilling to comment at this time. The Post will update as new developments arise.

**SAN FRANCISCO EXAMINER**

**CHP closes case on Cullen accident, passenger's father breaks silence**

By Emmett McCarty

Posted October 23, 2012

The California Highway Patrol has officially closed its investigation into a car accident that killed Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. The report detailed how no skid marks were found at the scene to indicate that attempts were made by Mr. Cullen to avoid the car leaving the road. Based on forensic testing, it was estimated that Mr. Cullen, who was driving the BMW, was going at least 70 mph in an area that is designated as a 55mph zone. Autopsy reports also state that Mr. Cullen was under the influence of alcohol. Both victims suffered severe trauma and died on the scene.

Charles Swan, Isabella's father, spoke out against a statement released last week by the Cullen family in New York in which his daughter was reported to be engaged to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Swan alleges that his daughter was abused by Mr. Cullen.

"Bella ran away from that boy. She went through great lengths to make sure there was no way he could find her. She was scared of him and never accepted a proposal from him." Mr. Swan went on to further allege that Mr. Cullen was controlling and that he raped his daughter. He shared texts from his daughter, where abuse is hinted at but never explicitly stated.

Ms. Swan's roommate, Tanya Denali, also confirmed Mr. Swan's allegations claiming that Mr. Cullen had been abusive. She also stated that Ms. Swan had been under the care of a therapist to help deal with the abuse. Ms. Denali told investigators that Ms. Swan had received several hang-up calls over the last few weeks. The final report confirms that the hang-ups were coming from a number registered to Mr. Cullen.

The report also states that Mr. Cullen had been staying in a hotel room on the outskirts of the city. In the room, they found fibers belonging to Ms. Swan's clothing and rope. A used syringe filled with morphine, which was also found in Ms. Swan's body, was also recovered as well as several bottles of vodka.

The final conclusion of the report was murder-suicide. The Cullen family has not responded to further requests for interviews.

* * *

**A/N: There it is... the only way for it to end.. and for her to find her peace. I love the irony that he will be forever blamed for this when it was Bella who forced the off the road. **

**Ahh thanks to all my regular readers who joined with me on this journey where I tried something different and outside my box... Your words of love and support made me look forward to updating and never dread it. You stuck by me even whenyou knew this was not gonna be like Busward or Hockeyward- you will NEVER know how much that means to me! To the new readrs I picked up.. THANK YOU for giving me a chance. It was nice meeting and talking with you!**

**To mauigirl60 for waving her magic beta pen on this.. I know it wasn't your kind of story.. but your kind words about it made me feel good.**

**To Missy and Mandi- If it wasn't for a demetented conversation abpout turning Missy's Edward into a killer in Bella's Anatomy (which you dismissed-READ IT FOLK'S) this story never would have been born. Your love and encouragement as I wrote and posted were amazing. I love you both! *smooches***

**Leave me you love as I hit the complete button... until next time! *waves and blws kisses* WVG**


End file.
